Pleasant sex drive for a well fed granny
by crusty
Summary: A trip to the past with Rose and Sofia makes history as Barack Obama decides to make them both members of his staff. Sofia gets a bit excited and tries to make it to the bathroom, but is embarrassed when she can't. Rose takes Sofia home to change her poo.


golden girls fan fic.

The musty smell of talcum powder and dried feces aroused the poorly-functioning nostrils of Rose as she turned towards the garbage can to dispose of the shitty diaper. A tingle stirred in her wrinkled floppy vag hole. She thought back to her first husband, the last one to satisfy her burning desire seven years ago before dying of an ulcer. Her old mind was muddled, lost in lust. Could she be satisfied by a woman? Could she be satisfied by the mother of her best friend? There was no time to think of these questions. When you're about to kick the bucket you want your bucket to at least be gleaming with a bit of vaginal secretions.

Sofia sat on the bed watching Rose slowly unzip her blouse. Her eyes tried to see more than Rose's busty, blurry figure as soon her mature body would be revealed. Rose stepped closer, kicking off her slippers and shimmying the shoulder pads off of her blouse. Her beauty was soon to be revealed. Sofia was parched and had no need for her dentures. She leaned back into the bed, slightly confused. She drank another sip of wine and popped her dentures out. The smacking noise of her mouth drove Rose nuts! Now down to her 32C cup bra and loose white unmentionables, she pushed between Sofia's frail legs. Dry and cracked with intensely colorful vericose veins and a glimmer of sweat from this geriatric grandma's stinky pants, her legs were beautiful. She knew she would have to act fast before Sofia's dementia would compromise their fuck. The last thing Rose needed was an old bat screaming to stop, although the thought also turned her on. Maybe she would take the time and enjoy the full unfolding enigma of Sofia's Alzheimer's.

Rose lowered her head to Sofia's loose pussy, dry as a bone, and began to trace her tongue around Sofia's soft seam. Sofia-- as much as she wanted to-- couldn't feel it, but pretended by putting her head back and cooing. The warm purr did not reassure Rose, who being a granny herself knew that she would have to go further for any sort of stimulation to be felt. Rose dug through Sofia's crack and found her withered clit. She delivered a fierce bite. Sofia may be old but she felt this, responding with a kick and a moan. Rose knew they both would enjoy this. Then, suddenly, a familiar feeling--had they done this before? Rose's fuckhole needed to be jammed into and after 13 or so minutes of licking, she determined Sofia was as ready as she would ever be. Rose's hand slipped under the bed and grabbed her dizzy friend, a big black double-ended 18" dildo, circa 1977. She unwrapped it from its crusted cellophane wrapper, and began to lube it with a handful of grimy vasoline still on the toy from its previous use. All the while with one hand still touching a constantly groaning granny. Sofia opened her toothless mouth and took in a deep breath as her pussy was spread and stuffed with more cock than the Sicilian had ever experienced in the old world. So much so that it felt like her unlubed taint was tearing. Rose was not yet satisfied with Sofia's level of lust. Rose dug the plastic playmate further into Sofia each time and then took it back admiring its glistening surface. Soon a full 12 inches was stretching the limits of this dying grandma, and Rose jumped on the other end. The two friends sissorred through countless orgasms until Sofia's hip blew out, making a loud popping noise that jarred Rose's thinking. Sofia screamed in pain. Crying in a high pitch while trying to make words in a panic through a mouth of no teeth, all sounded like a garbled tape player. The dildo now was completely unseen as both granny's cootches were seemingly melded together. Sofia was now fully freaking out, her last ounces of energy were used trying to buck off the still cumming rose. Sofia stiffened up as her heart stopped and the life left her eyes. Rose growled in her southern accent at the corpse on the other end of the dildo, "you like that, you old bat? you like fucking this pussy?". The squecking from the bed springs was her only response, but that was more than Rose needed. Having had just killed her best friends mother in a lesbian fuck gone wrong, she had no reason to stop. the vasoline wasn't giving up why should she?

Rose continued to share the fucktoy with the impaled granny, until the awesome smell of shit exploded her senses. Her body was shuttering beyond her control, touching God as she would cum one last amazing time screaming so loud that if the other residents at the community home weren't losing their hearing, would have called the cops. Rose was finally satisfied. But what to do with the body?

The flavor of the air in the room was thick with shit and vasoline as rose sorted through her thoughts. She unbuckled her hips when she regained her better senses and removed the dildo from Sofia's lifeless body with a slurp and a cthuld. The Dildo once removed caused a flood of blood and piss to expel from the corpse. If Rose hadn't already came she would be drinking this love fluid, but there was no time now, she had a corpse to be rid of. Dorthy would be home soon, she was the only one who still had a liscense and they had plans to go to the early bird special at barney's. She only had 2 hours to get rid of the carcass.

Luckly she had a friend, a Centaur named bill. As if the half horse half man knew Rose needed her, he appeared. Bills long cock was needing some pleasure, and having human arms he couldn't reach it to jack off proper. Rose knew what bill wanted as her lifted off her bra and let her granny boobs flop to her waist. she began sucking the centaurs hard cock, all the while her bags of chest swaying and slapping her cunt. The horse cock came almost immediately initially chocking the granny with a copious cum load. Rose swallowed all she could with cock still in hand. She didn't bother to ask him to reciprocate. Bill knew how to get rid of the body. He lifted up his front horse legs and started to trample the corpse eventually dismembering it with his powerful hooves. turning its parts of former sofia into a rainbow pool on the sheets, with a magic blow from his giant cock, the corpse turned into a beautiful rainbow. and the centaur climed the rainbow out the window.

Rose at this time was startled by dorthy coming home and went topless to great her. Dorthy figured that rose being old was confused, and didn't bother to show a disaproving stare.


End file.
